The present invention is directed to a quick release mechanism for a sprinkler head which may be used, for example, to extinguish a fire. A conventional release mechanism for a sprinkler head comprises a frangible bulb-shaped element adapted to contain a heat expansible fluid. The frangible element is a thermal insulator such as glass. Heat is transferred from the surrounding environment through a wall of the glass element to the heat expansible fluid in the interior of the element. The heat transfer causes the fluid to expand so as to exert pressure on the inside of the wall and eventually rupture the wall. When the element ruptures, a cap for the sprinkler head orifice or outlet port drops away so that pressurized fluid such as water can pass through the port.
The conventional glass element, being a thermal insulator, retards heat transfer to the expansible fluid within the element. It may take as long as three minutes for the expansible fluid to be heated to a degree such that sufficient pressure is developed within the glass element to rupture the element.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick release mechanism wherein the expansible fluid is heated relatively rapidly so as to achieve rupture of the frangible element in a fraction of the time required to rupture the conventional release mechanism.
It is another object of the invention to provide a quick release mechanism which can withstand conventional compressive loading forces when installed in the sprinkler head.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a quick release mechanism which is easily installed in the sprinkler head.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a quick release mechanism which is simple and reliable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.